1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the retrieval of cervical mucus in vivo and, more particularly, to probes for insertion through the vaginal cavity into contact with the cervix in order to retrieve a specimen of cervical mucus from the cervical os without contamination by other vaginal fluids.
2. The Prior Art
Efforts have been made to retrieve cervical mucus in vivo at various phases of the menstrual cycle for, among other purposes, testing as an indicator of fertility. Difficulties have been encountered in retrieving the specimens during phases of the menstrual cycle during which the amount of cervical mucus available is exceedingly minute.